Award Categories
Major The FT Award Also known as the Best User award. The winner of this award should be the best overall user of the wiki. Mavis Award Also known as Best Admin. This award is only for the wiki's Admins. The winner of this award should be an admin who the community has deemed the best among the rest. Laxus Award Also known as the Best Councilor award. This award is only for the members of the Council. The winner of this award should be a councilor who the community has deemed the best among the rest. Doranbolt Award Also known as the Best Mod award. This award is only for users with Mod rights. The winner of this award should be a moderator who the community has deemed the best among the rest. Natsu Award Also known as the Most Likely to Receive Rollback or Admin rights award. The winner of this award should be someone who has demonstrated his or her abilities as an editor and is deemed to be one of the most helpful users of the wiki, earning him the right to be promoted to Rollback User or Admin. Erza Award Also known as the Vandalism Fighter award. The winner of this award should be someone who protects the wiki and tackles the most vandalism. This user should be well informed about our wiki's policies and is the first one to inform new users about them. Minor Gray Award Also known as the Coolest User award. The winner of this award should be someone who doesn't lose his or her temper. He or she believes that patience is a virtue and is able to keep his or her cool under different situations. Lucy Award Also known as the Best Blogger award. The winner of this award should be someone who creates blogs that users respond to. His or her blogs should be of good quality and inspire people to comment. Freed Award Also known as the Best Coder award. The winner of this award should be someone who had demonstrated his or her mastery when using codes. He or she should be able to help with creating, editing and/or using templates. Hibiki Award Also known as the Most Informative User award. The winner of this award should be someone who is well-informed about the series and is the first to inform the community about it. Gajeel Award Also known as the Toughest User award. The winner of this award should be a user who, once he or she had made a decision, stands by it and is firm with his or her decision, not letting anyone bring him or her down. Happy Award Also known as the Funniest User award. The winner of this award should be given to the user who people think is the most funniest. He or she should be a person that can lighten the atmosphere just by being present. Juvia Award Also known as the Most Imaginative/Creative User award. The winner of this award should be given to the user who has a great imagination and is one of the most creative users in the site. Aquarius Award Also known as the Most Opinionated or Fiercest User award. The winner of this award should be someone who speaks their mind, and are very passionate about it. They don't usually back down and reason with anyone. This shows the user is strong in his or her beliefs, and is an honorable epithet. Mirajane Award Also known as the Nicest User award. The winner of this award should be awarded to the nicest user of the wiki, someone who is friendly to everyone and is always the one to start a conversation. Gemini Award Also known as the Most Versatile award. The winner of this award should be someone who seems to know a little something about everything, a Jack-of-all-Traits, Master of None type of user. They are hardly caught off guard and tend to have a wide range of knowledge. Carla Award Also known as the Chaperone award. The winner of this award should be someone who guides the new users of the wiki. He or she answers their questions, tells them about the policies and is willing to help them with anything. Next Do we keep all these awards? Alter any? Add new ones? How about secret awards? Anything else, comment below.